RWBY: Strange Aeons: Shadows of the Past
by Tangent101
Summary: Yang Xiao Long stumbles across a strangely-familiar woman in the woods near her father's home on Patch while recovering from having lost an arm during the Fall of Beacon. Can they overcome mutual mistrust and confusion to learn what has brought them together before the shadows of the past evaporate with the next dawn?
1. Prologue

**Strange Aeons: Shadows of the Past**

by R. A. Howard

"Strange Aeons" could be considered a sequel to my previous short story "The Letter: A RWBY Fanfic" (and for that matter, "Back on the Road"), though you honestly don't need to read them to understand the new story. That said, you should be fully caught up on the first three seasons of RWBY as this story takes place probably a month or so after the ending of the third Season. The title itself is a shout-out to horror writer H.P. Lovecraft, whose Cthulhu Mythos has insinuated its way into the hearts and souls of many stories over the decades.

Addendum note: As I know of the tendency to look up stuff on Wikipedia (with resultant accidental inaccuracies), the Gepárd M3 is 74 inches long.

 **Prologue**

Something was wrong.

She glanced from monitor to monitor, tracking a power surge building within the superconducting tunnel junction. It wasn't from the solar arrays; they still showed nominal. The energy was extraneous to the panels, being drawn somehow from within the system. But there were _no_ other connections! And this was just a test run! A simple mapping of the gravitational spaces of local space-time!

Murphy had its teeth in the reins; dark matter was being drawn in while one screen flashed warnings that a Portal was forming, one that lacked a destination. She rushed over to the power feed and cut the line from the solar arrays. The screen flickered and then stabilized as energy continued to be drawn from within. Several seconds later she heard crackling as power arced within the quantum computer. She backed away as several months work was lost... as if on cue, the monitors flashed and went dark.

The stink of ozone filled the air while a pocket of shadow formed by the ruined computer bank. Low growls echoed down dark paths from the pocket of shadow, and a form, two, a third, emerged into the light. The first, a shadowy bear-like creature froze at the terminus, caught in frozen air. The others with wolf-like visages leaped at her even as she wove the air around her, one missing as solidified air deflected it from her, while the other struck true, blood-red claws piercing the hardened air surrounding her and cutting through her blouse and leaving a line of thin cuts in her flesh. She tumbled from the blow and smashed into a chair which broke as it stopped her just shy of the table. The cuts bled profusely before she placed a hand on them, shifting part of her focus to pulling the cuts closed and knitting flesh together. If not for the shield, she'd be dead.

But she could sense It now. Its essence, the core of Its being. She remained on the ground, reaching out with her mind at the alien sentience, and as her mind brushed It she felt It recoil in pain. Anguish. Surprise. It shrieked, writhing as It collapsed within Itself, shadows forming from black flesh and then evaporating in one huge mass that lingered for moments before leaving no trace of its passing.

The remaining shadow-beast backed away and then turned to leap for the window. It smashed into it and clawed Its way through. She pulled herself erect and rushed to the window. More of the shadowy monsters lurked outside, perhaps a half dozen forms. There were several of the wolf-men similar to the two that first attacked her. Others resembled the shadowy bear still trapped in the prison of frozen air she'd woven. There were odd two-legged beasts sniffing the air, and a flock of crow-like creatures which took to the air. The largest of the beasts was a scorpion. It had to be ten feet long, its stinger shimmering in the morning light, casting off the darkness and transforming into a vibrant gold that contrasted to Its black flesh.

She rushed to the door, pulling a switch placed prominently to one side; the gentleman she'd rented the house from had warned her of grim things that stalked the night. Metal storm shutters slid down, locking the shadow-beasts out, except for the lone shadowy menace trying to pull as far away from her as her prison of air would allow, its mind swirling in fear and hate. "Grims, hmm? Well, it's dawn, so if light sent you packing, that lot would be gone now." She sighed and the door shuddered as something struck it. "I don't want to kill you. But you're leaving me no choice."

The door shuddered again, and she closed her eyes. It was another of the shadow-bears. Already Its mind was starting to congeal, to harden. But there was a spot... she reached, brushing it, and felt pain, anguish... and a sense of shock from others out there. The minds were moving further out, waiting at the edge of the trees.

That wouldn't work again. Their minds were already adjusting. Touching whatever It was on the other side tore her up inside. But those monsters didn't seem to know that. This would give her time. She went to her backpack and whispering "Gepárd" pulled out a scoped anti-material rifle significantly longer than the bag; on its end the M3 was over an foot taller than her. It had once taken out the engine block of a semi. That scorpion wouldn't stand a chance.

The shadow-bear remained huddled in Its prison of air, trying to avoid being seen. She gave a snort and rested the Gepárd against the table, and with two more whispered words started pulling rebar and thick metal loops from within the pack. It would be wise to chase that thing into the bedroom and barricade It in. The walls should be thick enough to hold It, once she got some of her stuff out. That air prison wouldn't last forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Strange Aeons: Shadows of the Past**

 **by R. A. Howard**

 **Chapter 1**

It's funny how the smallest things can be the biggest pains. I mean, everything hurt. My _toes_ hurt and I was cold. I could feel the cold seeping in through the cloak; was I lying on snow? There was a knot in my back, something hard was pushing in right above my kidney. I reached down, feeling under my back, and came across what had to be a damned tree root.

The light stabbed right through my brain when I try opening my eyes. It was worse than the time Qrow convinced us to go drinking and I tried to match him drink-for-drink. Okay, I don't remember too much of that, just that the next day I wished I was dead. I threatened Taiyang when he tried to push warm milk on me as the perfect hangover cure. The very thought had me running to the bathroom. Naturally, Qrow just laughed it off. I tried opening my eyes again, just a crack, and let my eyes start to adjust.

Something was out there. I could hear leaves crunching under snow as something big moved through the underbrush. A low growl the snow tried to smother. A Grimm. Probably an Ursa. I felt along my side for my weapon... it was missing! Where- no, don't panic. No sudden moves. I opened my eyes wide, the landscape blurring with tears, and I slowly clenched them shut, trying to clear my eyes. No rapid movements. Maybe it hadn't seen me-

The pounding of heavy feet let me know that my luck had run out as the Grimm pushed through the underbrush right toward me. I rolled to one side, snow sticking to my face, and caught a glimpse of a bear-like shadow with red eyes and gleaming white teeth. If it reached me, I'd be dead. I started to my feet, trying to get some space between myself and the Ursa, when my cloak caught on a tree branch behind me. The fasteners stuck for one horrifying moment before giving and I scrambled backward, its claw missing my ear by inches as it tried to bash in my head. It smashed into my shoulder, slamming me into the tree behind me, and my back exploded into pain as something sharp cut into my side.

Did I just scream? Oh, Raven wouldn't let me hear the end of this. She insisted we fight silently. Don't let the enemy know how badly you're hurt. She's one to speak. She ran rather than face responsibility. I shook my head, and looked up in time to see the Ursa's clawed paw descending toward my face. A blur of metal caught the paw a foot from me, the axe head knocking the paw off course to strike the tree above me. I heard the sound of wood crack as a thick branch fell by my side.

"Leave her be!" a woman screamed. I tried turning my head and it resisted, weighed down. I forced myself to turn and look through blurry eyes. The sun had descended into the forest, taking human form to stand between me and the Grimm. It- she- swung the axe again and again, striking the Ursa and keeping it off-balance. A looming shadow moved up toward her.

I tried desperately to gasp out a warning but there was no need. The fiery figure turned toward the second Ursa, eyes burning red, and was already moving, shifting so the two Ursas collided. They tumbled together to the ground and the axe struck again and again. A dull crack echoed among the trees and the first Grimm started to melt into shadows. A loud crack echoed and the axe head tumbled from the shaft. The fiery figure changed her stance and thrust with it. The second Ursa gave a sickly gurgle and collapsed, melting into shadows as well.

The sun dimmed, turning toward me. I heard a gasp, "Ruby! Ruby, what happened to you..." Ruby? What is? She caught me as I started to slide down the tree trunk. Darkness seeped in around the edges of the woods and the young women, almost a girl really, held me up with one arm. Her hair continued to glow, a long tangle of gold. Her right arm ended above the elbow, with her jacket's sleeve tied just above the elbow.

Everything was shadowed. Everything but her. The light wasn't like before; it was gentler somehow, calming, as she half-dragged me through the snow. There's Grimm in the area... I needed to get to my feet. I struggled and forced myself to stand, stumbling against her as she led me down a path, toward a cabin in the distance. I couldn't focus, everything's scattered. My head pounded in time with my pulse, my side burned, and I felt something hot and sticky running down my side. Did the Grimm claw my side? I couldn't remember. It was so cold out.

There was a spot of light ahead, yellow and black. A bike was nestled under an overhang to keep the snow off of it. I had one like that. Bumblebee. I bought it before I went to Beacon Academy, though I mostly stopped riding it after I got pregnant.

Yang loved that bike. She always tried climbing up on it when she was a toddler and begged me for rides. Finally I agreed and she was so thrilled. Of course Taiyang just _freaked_ when he caught us riding down the path and back. He insisted I get her a helmet. And after that? She kept urging me to go faster and faster... wait. That _was_ my bike. This was Taiyang's cabin. It's home.

The door was ajar. The young woman led me toward it, kicking it open, and somehow she pulled me inside. Or was this a dream? Everything's so confusing. Am I home? The paneling was the same. But I didn't remember that sofa. And why was this girl bringing me here? She lowered me onto the sofa and then took a step away from me. I must look a fright.

"You- you're not Ruby. Who are you?" she asked. She sounded different from before, her voice sounded tired, defeated, not vibrant like earlier. She didn't sound like the young Huntress who charged two Ursa with nothing but a wood axe. Wait. Ruby? The room swam around me as my eyes widened. I must have tried getting up, I could feel the sofa yield under me. It might not be a bright idea trying to move too quickly.

"Wh- where's Ruby? Is she safe?" The windows fell into shadows as darkness filled the room. The girl was lighting the room again with that gentle glow. Her fingers felt along my side- ow! Yeah, something tore into my side. That didn't feel so good. Her fingers touched bare flesh, my blouse must have ripped open.

"Stay still," the girl urged and she moved out of sight. That might be a good idea. I could hear water rushing, and the pipes clunking as she turned off the valves too quickly. Yang did that all the time. So did Ruby. I always teased Taiyang about it and how he should have hired a plumber instead of trying to do everything himself. But no, he _had_ to show us he could do it all himself. He's an idiot, but a lovable one.

She came back carrying a bowl with a towel on it. I could hear sloshing as she carried it and she put it on the coffee table before us. She did her best to squeeze water from the towel. Her arm twitched, the right one, like she unconsciously tried to reach with a hand that was not there. She dabbed it along my forehead and cheeks and the room brightened. Was it cloudy out? Or was I just that out of it?

The girl was talking. Wait. What did she say? "Wha's your name?" I slurred the words, but not enough that she didn't understand me.

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long." She dabbed the bridge of my nose with the towel and my cheeks. She- she can't be Yang. Yang's a little girl!

I blinked, trying to focus on the young woman before me. "Yang? I- I think I hit my head harder. Yang?" That hair. Those eyes. They're a gentle lilac. Yang's eyes were lilac, but they turned red when she threw tantrums. The teen's face blurred before me. She couldn't be. It's the blow to my head. It had to be.

"It's my name, don't wear it out," she said. She tried for snark but something- she looked at me, some realization dawning in her eyes. The towel fell onto my chest as it tumbled from inattentive fingers. I heard a gasp as she leaned back. "Su- Summer?"

The world went dark, even beyond her light.

* * *

Pain again. This was getting repetitive. Though at least there weren't any tree roots digging into my side this time. In fact, I was warm and lying on a comfortable mattress. I was halfway tempted to drift back to sleep but for the pitter-patter of pain across my temples. I peeked out from under my eyelids, letting my eyes adjust before I opened them fully. The room looked familiar. The ceiling was a light brown, while wood panels stood to either side of a window looking out into a winter field. It looked like Yang's old room. I'd even stayed there initially when helping Taiyang raise Yang after Raven had run off, leaving him with an infant daughter and no idea of what to do.

Well, I'd shared it with Yang until I got pregnant with Ruby at least. Taiyang insisted on building an extension into the back of the house. I'm still amazed that man pulled it off. I mean, log cabins are sturdy, but they're not really meant to be expanded! After Yang and Ruby had been moved to their new bedroom, we let Qrow use it as a guest room when he'd swing by and dote on his niece and Ruby.

I turned my head toward the door and spied the girl sitting by the foot of the bed. Her head was dropped to her chest; she had dozed off. I held off on waking her. I didn't know who she was or why she claimed to be Yang... how odd. Her face looked similar to Raven's, though her cheekbones were perhaps more pronounced. While her hair was golden to Raven's pitch black, their bangs were similar, though she'd let her hair get all tangled rather than whatever styling Raven did to get that feathering effect. Of course the missing arm kind of disrupted the comparison, the bandages wrapping the end of her arm suggested she lost it fairly recently. That probably explained the yellow tank top instead of more reasonable clothing, what with it being winter.

It couldn't be Yang. Could it? My head continued to pound and I considered for a moment if maybe I had amnesia. The last thing I could recall... Ozpin had a mission he needed me to go on, and I was going to meet him on it. And I had to comfort Yang and Ruby. It was mostly Yang however: she'd been getting clingy and didn't want me to go out on missions. She was so scared I wouldn't come back. But forgetting a decade of my life? Or more? This girl's a teenager. Maybe older, though she didn't really look it. She was maybe old enough to be in Beacon.

So what else was there? If she was Yang... time travel? What, somehow I showed up a decade forward in time? If she was Yang, it would explain why she was surprised to see me. How she _knew_ me.

No. This wasn't one of those cheap pulp fiction books I used to read as a kid. There had to be some logical explanation. Maybe she was Raven's cousin? I didn't recall Raven and Qrow ever talking about family but- that wouldn't explain why she call herself Yang. No. Yang Xiao Long. Or had I hallucinated that?

I carefully push the blankets off of me, trying to avoid waking the young woman. My clothes had been replaced with one of those flimsy hospital gowns, the type that button up the back, though if the girl had dressed me in this, she hadn't buttoned the back. At least the gown had been pulled over my sides. There were dressings on my left side and I winced as my hand brushed against bandaged cuts. I slowly pushed myself up and reached behind me to push the snaps together. The top of the gown was loose on me, and I managed two snaps before my side twinged and I uttered a gasp.

The teenager's head jerked up as she woke, her foot kicking out and the chair rocking back for an instant. She stared past me with unseeing eyes for a moment before she focused on me, her eyes widening for a moment before they narrowed. "Who- no. _What_ are you?"

I blinked and looked at her, wishing my head would stop pounding. "I could ask the same. Except the what bit." I glanced around the room and back at her, my eyes narrowing. "How'd you get in my home? And where are my kids?"

"I told you already. I'm Yang Xiao Long," she said, exasperation leaching into her voice. Yang would sound like that when trying to explain things... no. "Now answer my questions!"

"Prove it," I said, leaning forward to rub my forehead.

"What?!" the teenager was at the edge of tears and had gotten to her feet, her hand drawn up before her in a fighting stance- it was Taiyang's stance. This was- it couldn't be.

"My daughter is five years old. If you're saying you're her, _prove_ it. Tell me something only I'd know."

She took a step back, her hand dropping. "No. No no no, this- no. You can't be her! I don't know what sort of sick joke you're pulling..." she rubbed her hand angrily across her eyes and glared at me. "Summer Rose died twelve years ago. Now who or what are you?"

* * *

My head hit the pillow as her words cut through my strength like strings on a puppet. Dead? So much for pain ending at death... but then why am I here? No, she's not Yang. I'm not dead. I closed my eyes to the throbbing in my temples and then opened them to stare at the teenager. "So. How'd I die then?" I glanced out the window, trying to remember if the trees had been there when I'd left for Ozpin's mission. I was having trouble remembering what it looked like out that window, it had been several years since I'd spent any significant time in here. It was probably around noon, so I'd only been unconscious for a couple hours or so.

"Why don't you tell me?" the teenager asked mockingly, and I pulled myself upright before my stomach told me that was a really stupid idea. The room swam around me and I retched, struggling to keep my stomach under control. The girl was by my side, pulling the trash barrel over as I lost the battle and threw up.

Not that much came up. I couldn't remember when I'd last eaten, but there wasn't much in my stomach to begin with. I coughed up mostly bile and stomach acid, the pale liquid pooling at the bottom of the barrel. After a moment it started to boil and I pulled away, my eyes widening, as it turned into black mists which evaporated and quickly dissipated. I caught a glimpse of the girl's eyes as they faded from red back to lilac.

"You- you didn't know."

I continued to stare down in the wastebasket in disbelief. I tried to swallow, the taste of bile filling my mouth. At least the room had stopped spinning. "Ca- can I have some water?" I asked. She continued to stare at me for several long seconds before she turned and walked from the room and down the hall toward the bathroom. Water flowed through the taps and then I heard the familiar clunking of the pipes as she turned off the faucets too quickly.

Was it Yang? Could I be dead? What was going on?

She walked back in and handed the glass to me, catching it as it nearly slipped from my fingers. My hands were shaking and she ended up steadying it with her hand as I took small sips from the glass, rinsing my mouth and washing the taste from it. Finally the only thing I tasted was the crispness of the water. There was still a little in the glass but given how I felt, it probably wasn't a good idea to finish the water. I pushed the glass away, back into the girl's hand, and she paused before putting it on the end table.

We stared at each other and I sighed, shaking my head. "This is nuts. You're saying you're my daughter." Her eyes flashed red again and I raised a hand, still trembling, warding off her words. "Think of it from my perspective. I just have your word you're Yang..." I gave a small laugh, ignoring the pain. "Then again, if you're Yang, you only have my word I'm me."

"This doesn't make any sense," she said, sinking into the chair. "You _can't_ be Summer," she said, almost pleading. "And what's with..." she gestured at the trash bin, "that? Those shadows? I took off your clothes and barely a minute passes before they evaporate! When I changed your bandages? The blood vanished from them as well! Almost like they hadn't been used!" She gestured emphatically with her hand, and I blinked in surprise.

The ends of her fingers were bloodstained.

"Um- your hand..." I said, looking at her face. She held her hand, now trembling, before her and then back at me.

"But- you saw!" She gestured at the trash bin. "And this is your blood! When I cleaned your cuts! You- you can't be my mother!" Her voice sunk to a quiet whisper. "Can you?"

I shrugged helplessly and blinked back tears. "How do you think I feel? My daughter's a little girl! And what of Ruby? Where is she? I- I want to see my little girl..." I looked around as the room swam under tears and snagged a tissue from the end table, using it to wipe the tears away.

A moment passed and she reached into her pocket, pulling out a portable Scroll and flicking it open. "I can prove I'm Yang. Let's see..." she rested the Scroll on her knee and started flicking at the screen and after a few seconds she smiled suddenly and clicked on something before handing the Scroll to me. A couple of children were on the screen. It had to be Ruby and Yang, though Ruby was probably eight in the picture, and Yang was busy shoving snow down her jacket. Yang's hair was growing out in the picture; she'd always resisted getting a haircut when she was younger. I guess she'd finally won out, as she had a golden mane that went most of the way down her back.

The pictures blurred before me and I took the tissue and tried to wipe the tears away so I could see my babies again. But the tears wouldn't stop falling.

* * *

By the time I regained my composure, Yang had left the room. Yang. It really was her. My oldest daughter, all grown up now. Both she and Ruby were young women now. I needed a second tissue and ignored the shadows that evaporated from the first after I tossed it in the garbage bin. Though oddly, it only happened after I had let go of the tissue. And the blood on Yang's fingers remained. It was a puzzle to ponder, but I must admit, there was something more important on my mind. Well, important to me.

I took time to skim through other pictures on her Scroll. She had collected a bunch of pictures of Ruby in various embarrassing situations and I couldn't help but laugh. Ruby's big sister had collected blackmail material on her. No doubt every time Ruby showed interest in some guy Yang would trot out some picture of Ruby as a kid and use it to tease her. Or maybe it was just to remember the happier moments with her kid sister. There were even pictures of her with this huge foldable scythe-rifle that she looked so proud to be holding, a second of her having fallen over with it on top of her, and finally one of Qrow helping her sight down its barrel.

When I came to the end of the folder I closed the Scroll and looked over at the door. Yang hadn't returned. I had no idea how I could prove who I was. But maybe- maybe there was someone who could help prove I'm me.

While my side continued to express its disapproval, I managed to button most of the hospital gown. Not that it was the warmest of garments, but Yang kept the house warmer than I ever did. I carefully made my way out into the living room where Yang was adding wood to the fireplace. Yang glanced over at me and then back into the fire.

"So. I guess I'm dead then. Where did they bury me?" I asked, trying to keep my tone light. I probably failed miserably, my voice sounded tight and almost fake to me. Taiyang always knew when I was upset, and after the first few times of me biting his head off he even learned warm milk doesn't fix _everything_. Sometimes, just listening does.

Yang shrugged, not looking at me. "They didn't. No body. I never really learned the details. I think you got eaten or something," she said, and then turned to look at me. "I don't know how you can- I- this is just so- messed up."

"You're telling me. I don't know. Maybe Ozpin might know how I'm here. And what's happened to me. We could have Taiyang call him when-" I paused as Yang's eyes flashed red and she turned away to glare into the fire.

"Okay, I suppose we could just sit here and spin our wheels?" I said in an sardonic tone, regretting it as soon as I said it. I suspected sarcasm wasn't going to work here. Still... she flinched when I mentioned Ozpin. "Yang? What's wrong? Not me, I mean. When I mentioned Ozpin," there it was again, a tightening of her shoulders, "yeah. Like that. Tell me what's wrong."

Yang snagged a piece of split wood and tossed it into the fire, sending sparks flying up the chimney. Embers bounced out onto the hearth, stopping short of the wood floor. "It's so convenient of you to offer _proof_ that- that requires-" she stopped and took a shuddering breath. "I don't want you talking to Dad."

"What?" I will admit the chill in my voice gave _me_ goose pimples.

She turned back, her eyes still gleaming red, tears threatening to spill. "I don't want you talking to Dad. You have proof? You give it to me. Now. No outside sources. No confidants. Just you. Me. Now. Prove it."

"Okay, I'll just take my tablet out and pull up some pictures of you and Ruby as children... oh wait. My tablet is gone, along with my clothes," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. I closed my eyes and raised my hand. "No. I'm sorry. This isn't going to get us anywhere," I took a deep breath and let it out, thinking back. "Okay. You used to call me the baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters." I opened my eyes and smiled at her.

"No, I told Blake about that. Anyone could have overheard," she muttered. Blake? Must be a friend of hers, or maybe a teammate.

I stared at her, thinking. "Did you tell anyone you were scared I wasn't coming home?" Yang blinked and looked down. "That for the last couple of missions I went out on, you begged me to stay home?"

"I- I don't know," she whispered. Her eyes faded back to lilac. "How- how can you be here? You _died_."

"Don't you think I want to know that as much as you? I don't know. Time travel? Reincarnation? This is like one of those cheap stories I used to collect. Raven used to-" I paused at her expression.

"Go on," she said, her eyes haunted.

I sighed and looked down. It made sense that Taiyang would tell her. It was over a decade. It didn't hurt like I'd thought it might. Back when she was a child and looked at me as Supermom. "Taiyang told you about Raven?"

"A- a little. That she's my..." Yang bit her cheek but didn't look away.

"Raven gave birth to you, Yang. And then she ran," I said, my eyes filling with tears in memory. I wiped them with the tissue I was still holding. "You know? I love her dearly. I hate what she did, that she wasn't here for you. Did she ever come back? After you- your arm?" Yang shook her head and looked away. "It doesn't matter. I love her, Yang. I have to. She gave me you." I paused and tilted my head. "How long have I been... dead, anyway?"

"A dozen years," Yang whispered.

"She never came back?" I seriously was going to have to smack that woman upside the head. I was probably the one person who could keep up with her.

"Once," Yang whispered. "I was on a mission at Beacon Academy and I- I was knocked out by some girl, she could make illusions or something. But she just... smugly dodged everything. And she did something and next thing I know I'm waking up, on my back, and she's gone and there's some black oval and a woman with black hair is walking into it. She looked like the pictures. But she left." Yang looked down. "Uncle Qrow gave me a message from her. That she- she wouldn't save me again."

I stared at Yang's arm, my eyes narrowing, and I had to remind myself that I loved Raven. She gave me Yang after all. Dragging her to her daughter and throttling her to within an inch of her life was not a good idea. Nor was holding her down so Yang could do the throttling. Yang glanced down and then shook her head. "No. I didn't lose my arm then. That- I don't-" she paused, looking at the ceiling. "I did kind of see her one last time. But it was... it was like a dream. It was night, I was in Beacon, by the statues... and Raven was there. Wearing this mask. She took it off and said we had a lot to talk about." Yang shrugged. "I don't remember anything else. I don't know... it seemed so real. But maybe it's just wishful thinking."

"Maybe. I guess we'll just have to track her down and ask her," I said, and then smiled at her incredulous look. "Yang, I know can't prove to you that I'm me. You'll always doubt, no matter what old stories I tell. But you're my daughter. And this is important to you."

Yang sighed and walked over to the sofa, sinking into it as she dropped down next to me. "I trust you. I think I started to when you started crying when looking at Ruby's pictures-"

"And yours," I said, leaning over and kissing Yang on the cheek. "You've grown up into a beautiful young woman and I've missed it. I just- I wish I'd been here for you when you were growing up." I put my arm around her shoulder, and after a moment Yang turned and hugged me back with her left arm. "I will always love you, Yang. Always."


	3. Chapter 2

**Strange Aeons: Shadows of the Past**

by R. A. Howard

 **Chapter 2**

There aren't many things that can pull a mother's attention away from her daughter. At least, not given what we'd both been going through. But having an ice-cold nose pressed against your ankle will distract just about anyone. Especially if you have no idea it's coming.

Now, I don't want to say I _jumped_ exactly, but flinch? I'll admit I flinched. I'm sure Yang would beg to differ of course, but my daughter has always had an... interesting sense of humor. I mean, she likes my puns. It just goes to show she has good taste of course, and it's adorable watching her try to pun back even if Taiyang threatened me with a bar of soap. This is nothing like when he accidentally taught Yang how to curse. He was quite surprised at the headlock he found himself in.

The cold nose was associated with the biggest brown eyes I've seen in a while. An adorable brown-and-white corgi wagged its tail at me before it nudged my leg again, no doubt seeing if I'd... flinch again. Or maybe it was trying to get me to squeak. I know Yang was trying to hold down giggles but I very much doubt I did more than gasp in surprise.

My daughter is evil.

She bent down and tried to distract (or maybe reward?) the dog by scratching it around its ears, and after one last sniff of my ankle and the delightful scents it no doubt found there, it gave up on me and went on to pester Yang. She slid off of the sofa and said "Hey Zwei," as she started petting the dog, who continued to eye me, no doubt hoping I'd procure dog treats out of the hospital gown I was dressed in. The back of which was cold, mind you, even with the fire burning cheerfully before us. My side warned me that any attempts to get down on the floor (and get my back to that fire) would likely result in me not being able to get back up again, so I chose discretion over warmth.

"I see Ruby finally talked your dad into getting a dog. He's a cutie," I said and smiled at the corgi. Zwei wagged his stubby tail, though I wasn't sure if he was acknowledging the compliment or was glorifying in the affection Yang was bestowing on him as was any dog's right.

"Yeah. He got Zwei a couple years ago, back when Ruby was first starting classes at Signal Academy," Yang said, touching her forehead affectionately to the dog. "He actually shipped Zwei to Beacon with some food when he was off on some mission. Ruby was overjoyed to see him. She actually smuggled him with her on a mission out to Mountain Glenn. I was sure Profess- sorry, _Doctor_ Oobleck would throw a fit when he found out, but he took a liking to Zwei as well. Only Blake-" Yang closed her eyes, and Zwei pushed his head under Yang's hand as she ceased patting him.

"Ruby?" I blinked, nonplussed. Why was Ruby- I tilted my head in thought and then glanced at Yang. "You said I was... um, gone for 12 years, right?"

Yang nodded quietly, her eyes suddenly haunted.

"She's only fifteen then! What was-"

"Professor Ozpin let her into Beacon two years early," Yang said, sounding as proud of Ruby as if she were her mother. "She got caught up in a Dust robbery and she nearly stopped it single-handed! He was very impressed!"

"Ruby?" I shook my head and let out a small sigh. "Like mother like daughter, I suppose. So, how's she doing? Are you on the same team?"

Yang's face brightened as she smiled. "Oh yeah, she really kicks ass! Um..." She glanced back at me nervously and I arched an eyebrow at her before I shook my head and smiled.

"You're a grown woman now, just about. I won't wash your mouth out with soap this time. Besides, your father's said far worse."

"Dad?" Yang's eyebrows were trying to hide in her bangs.

I smirked. I guess washing _his_ mouth out with soap _had_ worked after all!

"Yes, your father. He's just about blistered paint before, especially when he was building the extension for you and Ruby." I laughed and added "you started mimicking him and saying 'shit' all the time when you were barely a year old, so I had him in a headlock and the soap in the other hand. I'm glad the threat held. Anyway, go on."

"Huh. Well, she- she ended up on a team with me, Weiss Schnee, and... Blake," she said. I caught the slight pause before Blake's name, and Yang started talking more rapidly, no doubt hoping I'd not caught the slip. "Oh, Weiss is heiress of the Schnee Dust Company! I dunno if they were big when you... um, yeah, they kinda cornered the Dust market. She seemed like a snob at first and she and Ruby were at loggerheads, a real ice princess, but she finally thawed and became a good friend. She likes Zwei a lot." Yang looked down at the corgi, whose expression seemed to suggest it would be impossible not to like him. She started petting him again.

"And Blake?" Oh, Yang. Did you honestly think I was going to just let this lie? I love you dearly. If that means I'm going to be tracking down this girl because she hurt you in some way? I'll do it no matter how many times I have to climb out of my grave to do so.

Yang paused, closing her eyes for a moment, before she looked up at me with her best poker face and said "she's nice. Quiet. A Faunus. She's really into books." A moment passed and she rolled her eyes. "Dust. Not you too," she grumbled.

I blinked. Apparently I had to work on _my_ poker face. "What?"

"Dad is all set to track down Blake because- because he's Dad and is sure something's wrong. I don't want you... gah! Why do parents always need to meddle?"

"Because we're parents," I said with my best droll tone. "It comes with the territory." I paused, and then shrugged and tried to smile. "Yang, you can tell me when you feel like it. I don't want to fight." She'd tell me. Part of her wants to. Still... "So, I take it Weiss was team leader? What name did Ozpin give your group?"

"Oh no, Ruby was in charge!" Yang said, words starting to tumble out as she grasped at the verbal lifeline I had tossed her. Yes, Yang. I do love you. "We had a test to assign team members and a bunch of us ran into a Death Stalker and a Giant Nevermore and Ruby came up with a plan to decapitate the Nevermore while the others fought the Death Stalker and it worked! We're Team RWBY! Best team in Beacon!"

What? I just stared at Yang for a moment before I could finally talk. "Wait. Ozpin named your team RWBY. And named your sister Ruby as team leader?"

"Yes?"

"I see Ozpin has been slipping whiskey into his coffee mug again," I muttered.

Yang tried to hold in a snicker while her eyebrows continued to hide in her bangs. "No, no! Ruby's an awesome team leader! Sure, she's my kid sister, but it was awesome having her with me! I miss her," she said, her shoulders drooping as she looked away.

"So, is she still at Beacon while you recover?" I asked. I had to blink back tears. I love Yang dearly and even if Raven had returned I'd still consider Yang my child... but Ruby was my baby. If this was a second chance, even a short one, I wanted to see _both_ my girls.

My daughter avoided my gaze. "Yang? Where's Ruby?"

"Off saving the world I guess," she replied, still trying to avoid my gaze. "She- she left. With what's left of Team JNPR. They're our friends, the ones who killed the Death Stalker." Yang closed her eyes but I could still see tears threatening to leak out. Zwei nosed at her hand and Yang lifted it and started scratching him about the ears without looking at him. "Things aren't going so good, Mom. Bea- Beacon Academy fell."

"Fell?" I forced down a lump that was threatening to climb out of my throat, and could feel the skin around my eyes tense up as they widened in shock.

"Yeah. Some folk like that criminal Ruby chased off at the start of the year? They were working with terrorists called the White Fang. They released Grimm into Beacon and into the Amity Colosseum during the middle of the Vytal Festival. We were fighting them off when a huge Grimm broke out of Mountain Glenn. It's frozen on top of Beacon Tower."

I shook my head and took a deep breath as my vision blurred for a moment. "That's when you- lost your arm, isn't it?"

Tears filled Yang's eyes again and she scrubbed angrily at them. "Yeah. I was stupid. Rushed in to save Bl- to save someone, and this White Fang guy... he just... one cut. My Aura was nearly full and he just sliced my arm clean off!" Yang stopped to take a gasping breath and suppressed a sob. After a moment she continued in a softer tone. "I- I don't know what happened next. Never asked. When I woke up, Blake had run off, Weiss's dad came and took her away, and Ruby..."

"What about Ruby?" I asked. My stomach knotted up watching Yang tear herself apart and things were spinning. I tried taking another deep breath, but the air seemed to stick in my throat.

"I don't know. Dad said she did something to the Grimm on the tower. She froze it somehow but passed out. Uncle Qrow got her out. She woke up a couple days later... mom? Mom!"

The ceiling was spinning as I fell back into a dark tunnel. I could see Yang staring down at me from the top of the tunnel, her face scared. My voice echoed along the tunnel as everything went dark. "Yang."

* * *

There was a weight pressing down on my eyelids and forehead. I thought for a moment of the old stories in which a coin was placed on each eye of the dead when you buried them so they could pay the Doorman for passage through the Gate. When I raised my hand to touch it, my fingers came across damp fabric. Yang must have placed a towel across my forehead and eyes.

I pulled it up enough to look up and saw a familiar brown ceiling. I was home. On the sofa it seemed. And even better, the ceiling had stopped spinning. My stomach gave a grumble, reminding me that it had been a while since I'd last eaten... actually, more like twelve years. Do the dead eat?

There was a low voice in the background. I held the towel in place on my forehead as I turned my head until I caught a glimpse of Yang on her Scroll, talking to someone while keeping an eye on me. She raised a finger to her lips and I smiled and closed my eyes. When Yang was a toddler I'd do that when on the Scroll. It never worked; Yang would insist on talking at the top of her lungs so anyone on the other side could hear everything she said. I glanced down past my feet and saw the window reflecting the interior of the house. It had gotten dark out while I'd been passed out.

"No, things are quiet now," Yang said, pausing while a muffled voice asked a question. "Grimm? Yeah, a couple young ones. I kinda broke the axe killing them." She paused again and then responded, "No, I'm fine. Yes, I'm fine," she added in an exasperated tone. "Look, I promise I won't go outdoors unless someone's with me, okay? Yes, I love you too. Bye bye."

I opened my eyes as Yang placed her hand on my shoulder. "Do you need help sitting up? You should have something to drink," she said. She slid her arm under my shoulders and helped me sit upright. "I was going to warm some milk for you but..." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Taiyang always insisted warm milk would cure all ails," I said as I smiled at Yang. "Were you talking to him just now?"

"Um... yeah. He's been working late at Signal for the last month, what with things at Beacon," she glanced away and her voice hardened. "Well, they've been doing double-duty now. Signal's expanding classes for Hunter and Huntress training."

"I'm surprised he didn't insist on coming right home," I said, taking a careful sip of the proffered glass of water. She took the glass back and carefully placed it on the coffee table, avoiding my gaze.

"Yang?" She continued to avoid my gaze and I blinked as my eyes threatened to tear up. Her silence was damning. "You didn't-"

"He doesn't know," Yang admitted grudgingly, her eyes troubled as she finally met my gaze. "I didn't tell him."

"Why? Why didn't you tell him I'm alive?" Tears tumbled down my cheek, one dripping onto the sofa and briefly darkening the fabric before it vanished into a puff of shadow. I pulled back, both from the shadows and from Yang's glare.

"Because of that!" Yang snapped, gesturing at the evaporating shadows. I scrubbed the tears from my face as she continued, her voice lower and sad. "After you died? He gave up. He only really went back to being his old self these last few years. He just... went through the paces. He made sure we had food, kept us fed, kept us safe... but it's like outside of his classes, and Ruby and me? Dust, at first? At first I had to feed Ruby and dress her. He tried but-"

"But he was useless," I whispered, nodding. I scrubbed my eyes again. "When Raven left he shut down at first. Except back then... he had me to kick his ass."

"Yeah. He had you. Mom, until we figure out what's going on and get it fixed so I'm not- so you don't vanish into thin air or something? I'm not telling him," she said. Yang stood and walked away from the sofa.

"He's my husband!" I called after her, and she spun back, her eyes flickering between red and lilac.

"And _my_ father! So sorry if I'm running roughshod over you, but he's all I've got left right now!" Tears were streaming down Yang's cheeks as she hugged herself and turned away. I clenched my eyes shut and scrubbed the tears from my eyes, struggling to take a deep breath. It took three attempts before I could suppress sobs. Yang didn't need this. She doesn't need another wreck on her hands.

I gave my head a hard shake and winced at the stab of pain behind my eyes, reminding me that whatever else was going on, I was alive. I gazed at Yang, pulling myself off of the sofa and walked over to my daughter and wrapped my arms around her. "You're right. I'm sorry."

She let out a small sigh and for one moment relaxed in my grip before stiffening and turning, gripping my shoulder as she stared intently into my eyes. "Mom? What's the last thing you remember? No. Not _last_. The _first_ thing you remember. Before I found you."

I blinked and then glanced up at the ceiling in thought. "Ask the tough questions why don't you? Um... okay. I was hurting. I could feel a root sticking in my back, and I was... cold. I was lying in the snow on my cloak. And- and I heard a growl. Grimm." I hugged myself with a shiver, despite the fire in the fireplace burning cheerfully a couple yards away.

"Dad told me someone called in Grimm in the area. Those Ursa I fought? They were young. I don't think I'd have killed them with an axe if they were older."

I tilted my head and stared at her. "Interesting... go on."

"Our neighbor called them in. I haven't met her. Dad said she's renting the house," she said, musing to herself. "I was bringing in some wood. I heard something. I don't know what I heard. I went to look and then heard the Grimm and saw you being attacked. Doesn't that seem _odd_ to you? You show up. Baby Grimm pop up in the area. And our neighbor calls them in as well?"

"How far away is this neighbor?" I asked. At Yang's quizzical look I added "No one else lived here when Taiyang built the cabin." I smiled and added "I guess Raven liked the solitude. Not that I noticed any with you and Ruby running around everywhere!" Yang smiled back at that. "You know how long this new neighbor's been there?"

Yang shrugged. "No idea. Maybe we should pay them a visit, after we have a bite to eat. It's the only lead we've got."

* * *

"You should have some milk, mom. It won't take long to heat," Yang said as I nibbled on a piece of unbuttered toast. Zwei lay by our feet, calmly waiting for a piece of toast that I'd told him wasn't going to come. Those eyes are not my master. I will not succumb... but I will accidentally drop a piece of toast that he gobbled right up. No, it was not on purpose, pup. You're not getting more.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You're definitely your father's daughter. He always insisted on milk to treat everything." I took another small bite of the toast before sipping some water to wash it down. "You know that man refused my homemade soup when he was suffering a bad cold? He insisted all he needed was milk and video games." I smiled at the memory, and Yang echoed the smile. "This was back at Beacon. I made my own chicken stock and everything. Then Qrow snuck in some really hot peppers without warning me. I'd _finally_ convinced Taiyang to try some of my soup. Next thing I knew he was tearing up and begging for milk and I had no idea what was wrong! Though those peppers _did_ clear him right up!"

"Uncle Qrow did _what_?" Yang asked laughing. Her eyes lost their sparkle and she looked guilty as she hesitantly asked "What did Raven..."

"Oh, she _loved_ the soup. She said it needed more peppers though," I responded and stared lovingly at my daughter as I indulged her. "She was always complaining the food at Beacon was too bland." I leaned over and in a surreptitious tone "I ended up getting milk for both your dad _and_ myself after I had some of the soup to see what was wrong. My lips burned for hours!"

"It sounds like you were quite the team," Yang said, her voice fading as she looked at her fingers.

"Yup. Team STRQ was the best team at Beacon," I said, deliberately mirroring Yang's description of Team RWBY. I sighed and added "I'm not sure if I was the best choice for team leader though. It seems Raven and I were always arguing. Tactics and other stuff. Sometimes it felt like we never agreed on anything."

Yang looked up from her hand, her eyes shining, as she whispered "you loved her and you hated her."

"What? Hate? No, I don't- it's-" I stammered, looking back at her wide-eyed.

"I might have... stumbled across a video you left for Raven," Yang admitted. I looked back at her nonplussed and she added "I thought it was a video of Raven! It was in Dad's scroll. I kinda copied it onto my Scroll." She blushed and looked away.

"Video?" I thought for a moment. What video was she... wait. That thing? Oh Dust! I could feel my face warm. "Oh! I- I'd forgotten about that! It was what, four years..." I sighed and shook my head. "Okay. Four for me at least. I'd just found out I was pregnant with Ruby." I stared down at my toast, which had gotten cold and wasn't looking too appetizing, and then glanced over at Yang. "No, I don't hate Raven."

"Oh," Yang responded quietly and stared in turn at my toast. "Um, are you sure you don't want some milk? It won't take more than a couple minutes to warm up?"

She sounded so plaintive I couldn't say no. I smiled and shrugged. "You win." Zwei could have the rest of my toast.

Yang bounced to her feet with a big smile and hurried to the refrigerator, pulling out a carton of milk, before heading to the stove. "You're going to love it!" she said, glancing back at me with a grin, and after pouring the milk into a saucepan she added a dash of vanilla extract. "Don't tell Dad about the vanilla, though. He insists it ruins the taste!"

It wasn't bad after all.

* * *

"I don't know, Mom. It's later than I thought. Maybe we'd be better off waiting until tomorrow and visit when it's light out," Yang called out from the attic. I could barely hear her mutter to herself about how her dad never throwing anything out, and something about drawings. Drawings? Oh, I'll have to see those! Later, Summer. Later.

I shouted back up the ladder "I don't blame him! If he'd died? I'd not have gotten rid of any of his stuff either!" I glanced out the window, which reflected my face back at me. I could barely make out shadowed trees through my reflection, giving my face a strange, mottled appearance. Yang was right, it was late. Yet the thought of waiting until morning to check on the neighbor? It filled me with dread. It could just be a case of the nerves of course, but I wasn't sure. I probably wouldn't sleep a wink in any case.

The sound of louder cursing told me Yang was approaching and she poked her head into the open, looking down from the attic ladder at me. "Yeah, but what if we come across more Grimm? You're still dizzy from that blow to your head, and as for me?" She glanced at her arm and then quickly away. "I'm not exactly that good in a fight anymore."

"Tell that to the two Ursa you smacked around the woods with a wood axe," I responded with a proud smile. Yes, Taiyang taught her how to fight. But she was _my_ girl. "Let's see, did you check the chest with the summer clothes? There might be something in the bottom of there." I glanced at the ladder and put a hand on it. "You know, things aren't spinning anymore. I probably can handle the ladder..."

"No," Yang said bluntly. "I helped you up the stairs, remember? And there was a railing! I swear, you're as stubborn as-"

"You?" I asked sweetly.

Yang snorted and rolled her eyes. "I was _going_ to say Ruby. But... yeah. Me too." She smiled at the admission and vanished back into the attic. I could hear her moving around and stumble over something. "Dust, I hate having just one arm!" I leaned against the wall and stared at the ladder. Maybe I could risk it. Yang wouldn't be too mad... "Found it!" Yang exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts, and then added "Well, some stuff at least!"

"Thank you, Yang. I didn't fancy riding Bumblebee wearing this thing," I said, looking down in distaste at the hospital gown. They weren't even effective at letting patients keep their modesty, let alone warm.

"Catch!" Yang said and I glanced up in time to see several articles of clothes tossed down in a bundle, a white blouse and a red-and-black plaid skirt tumbled away from the bundle after Yang's underarm toss. With a small laugh I quickly snagged the clothes out of the air and had them over one arm. The skirt landed on the floor by my feet and I picked it up, keeping it out at arm's length to look over.

"It's my old school uniform! I forgot I'd kept this when we graduated! I hope it still fits!" I felt my cheeks warm as I remembered _why_ I'd kept it. Okay, so maybe I have a thing for school uniforms.

"Excuse me," Yang said as she started down the ladder and I stepped out of her way, folding the skirt over my arm and then reached out to steady her. She nodded in thanks and once at the bottom grabbed the bottom rung and wrestled the ladder back up into the ceiling. She glanced at the uniform and shook her head. "They haven't changed those in 20 years, have they? My class uniform was identical." She paused and let out a small sigh. "Mom, I've not ridden Bumblebee since I lost my arm. And you? Well, you're still recovering from the blow from your head. Maybe we should wait."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. She was going to use that blow-to-the-head excuse for the next ten years if I let her. Better to just admit the truth to her. "No, Yang. I don't know if it's just nerves or what, but I really think we need to head out tonight. We can walk." I paused a moment and schooled my expression. "There's no need to be Yangxious, we'll be fine."

Yang gave me a blank look. "Did you just..."

I let a hint of a smile show.

My daughter raised an eyebrow. "I think you're losing your grip, Mom. That pun was weak."

Hand puns, hmm? I didn't expect that. "I'll give that a two. No, a one out of five" I said, smirking as I raised the index finger on my left hand. "But offhandedly, you caught me with my guard down."

I could see Yang tense up, a "Mom!" bubbling up behind closed lips. She always groaned at my puns, but it was adorable watching her join in until my puns left her giggling. "That was sad, Mom. I'm stumped as to why you're not doing better at this."

"It's because I'm giving you a disability. You were always shorthanded when trying to match wits with me."

She twitched and for one brief moment I wondered if I'd gone too far, but the effort she made to keep her lips from quirking upward showed she was still in the game. "Mom, I'll give that one a thumbs up. I'd give it two but..."

I was surprised when she blurred before me and I sniffed, rubbing at my eyes. Yang was smiling brightly now. "Man, I didn't think that one was bad enough to bring tears to your eyes."

Doesn't matter. I couldn't get words out. I let the clothes in my arms drop to the floor and stepped forward, holding my daughter close. She stiffened for a moment and then relaxed, hugging me back. The throbbing in my temples subsided as I rested my head on her shoulder. Funny. She was taller than me. I'd not noticed that before.

Her arm tightened around my back and I struggled to get my emotions under control. All those years, lost. And here she was. All grown up, matching me pun for pun... Dust, she was even punning about her arm. That was Taiyang's doing. He always laughed at his own pain. I took a deep breath, surprised at how it didn't catch this time, and said "I don't know how you do it, how you're coping... but I'm so proud of you."

Yang's breath got caught in her throat as she almost hiccuped, and her arm squeezed me closer. "I've not, though. Not really," she admitted, her voice small. "I freak out over stupid things. I've been moping around the house for months now. I suffer nightmares... sometimes with my eyes open. I even ignored Ruby..." I felt warm tears on my shoulder. After a moment she continued. "I never told her how much I love her before she left. Sometimes I wonder if I drove her off."

I pulled back, holding her shoulders in my hands, and looked up at her shining lilac eyes. "You didn't." I blinked, realizing I didn't know Ruby. What sort of girl was she now? "Well, I doubt you did. You're hurting, Yang. Ruby knows that. I don't know why she left, but it sure wasn't because of you."

"I hate being like this. I used to... I don't know. I'd joke around. I'd tell puns to make Ruby groan, I'd shoot down Weiss whenever she tried to pun back. Even Blake got into-" Yang sniffled and slumped down to rest her head against my shoulder. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Yang. Never forget that," I said, and gave a little sigh. "I really want to talk more. Especially about Blake." I felt Yang stiffen and added, "But we really do need to head out before it gets too late."

"Okay," Yang whispered. She took a step back, her eyes gleaming. "But we can't ride Bumblebee anyway. I need to replace the spring."

I looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong with the spring?"

"Well, Summer, I'm worried I'll fall now that it's winter."

I couldn't help but smile. "Not bad for off-the-cuff. There's hope for you yet."


	4. Chapter 3

**Strange Aeons: Shadows of the Past**

by R. A. Howard

 **Chapter 3**

Snow crunched under my sneakers - or more precisely, a pair of sneakers Ruby had left behind when she headed off on her adventure a month back. I needed to put on two pairs of socks over the school stockings and tighten the laces as much as they could be tightened. A small breeze reminded my legs that stockings were no substitute for a good pair of tights, especially in the winter, but I didn't want to waste more time looking for clothing. I envied Zwei for a moment, flopped down before the banked fire back home.

I glanced at Yang while I kept an ear out. The moon had risen above the tree line, the fragments dominating with the crescent moon, leaving a confusing maze of shadow and glimmer. Bared tree limbs reached toward the road and intermingled in a tangle that come summer would barely let light reach the ground. It would be near impossible to see anything in that mess, let alone shadowed Grimm, and I admitted to myself that Yang was right. It would have been better to head out come dawn, no matter that something inside was compelling me forward. However, the cabin had been out of sight for a while now. There was no real point in turning back.

Yang paused, her eyes scanning the road ahead, and asked "Do you smell that?" I caught up to her and took a long slow breath through my nose. The cold pressed in on my nostrils, but I could catch an odd, acrid scent in the air.

"Gunpowder. Someone was using an older gun," I said, glancing over at Yang. "Not everyone uses Dust for their weapons, even if it provides more power. I'm surprised anyone on the island would use an older gun. Normally they're found outside the Kingdoms. "

"Maybe it's all they had on hand?" Yang speculated and started forward again. I waited a pace before following. Wings rustled in the air and I turned to catch a glimpse of small red eyes from a young crow-like Nevermore. Ahead, the light was less diffuse and had a yellow cast to it that hardened the shadows. "There's the neighbor's house now- whoa."

The yard was illuminated by several flood lights, showing the snow and ground had been torn up by something big. Several trees had also been shattered, around six feet off the ground. Someone had been going for head-shots. It's not easy, but it's probably the best way to quickly kill Grimm. Storm shutters covered the house's windows, though the shutter on the attic window had been drawn up maybe a foot, enough to let light shine through to face the desolation. Claw marks gouged the door and the outer part of one window and, as we approached, I could see the glimmer of glass shining on the ground where the snow had mostly sublimated.

"Do we knock?" Yang asked, her eyes on the trees. Several pairs of glowing red eyes stared back - more juvenile Nevermores sheltered in the trees, rather than risk being an easy target. My attention was drawn back to the door as a clack echoed through the yard from a thrown latch, and light gleamed from the front door, partly blocked from a figure probably no taller than myself standing in the threshold.

"Come in, you're cold and I'm sure you have questions. I put on a pot of tea for you, it's nearly done brewing," the woman said before she turned and walked back into the interior. I shared a glance with Yang and we headed toward the door.

The interior of the house was cluttered. A chair had been broken and its pieces were piled up next to a table sporting a claw mark. Three more intact chairs had been pulled away from the edge of the table. Metal bars were bolted across a doorway to what was probably a bedroom, the gaps between the bars no more than a foot. I glimpsed claw marks along the edge of the door frame, but nothing had broken through.

"My apologies on the mess," the woman said while staring up at Yang. Her short dark-brown hair framed her face while dark shadows lingered under heterochromatic eyes: her right was an electric blue while her left a cloudy blue that hid her pupil. "All of it, really. Don't mind the furball. I've trapped him in there so he's no threat so long as you don't get close. Do try not to get too emotional; that seems to rile him up."

I glanced away from the woman again as my head started to spin and looked back at the barred doorway. The glimmer of red eyes peeked out for a moment before closing. "Wait. You... captured an Ursa?" I asked. Yang spared a glance for it before turning back to our host, her brow furrowed.

The dark-haired woman, who looked maybe Yang's age, arched an eyebrow. "You have the strangest naming traditions. I have to wonder what other bits of culture crossed over into your world. Then again, maybe it's translational? It could be _me_ who perceive- um, sorry!" she said, shrugging her shoulders apologetically.

My stomach churned and I took a deep breath while trying to calm it. The vertigo was getting worse.

"Who are you?" Yang asked. Her shotgun gauntlet was still armed, yellow ceramic covering most of her forearm, but she kept her arm pointed at the floor.

The girl shrugged as she smiled. "Names are a thing of power, Yang Xiao Long." Yes, very nice showing that you know _us_ even if we don't know you. "I'm trying to avoid the gaze of one who can hear my name whispered in thoughts. Don't worry, don't worry. I'm not that girl with the parasol you're obsessing on. You positively detest her, don't you?"

My daughter stepped back, her arm coming up toward the woman. "Wait. How-"

"I'm psychic" she said, her lips edging toward a smile. She glanced at me and her brow furrowed as the smile slipped from her lips. "Odd. Death stalks you." She sighed, her eyes on the clawed-up carpet. "I don't know how this happened, I'm sorry. Yang? You'll want to catch Summer."

Yang looked wide-eyed at me but didn't hesitate, grabbing me as the ground tilted out from under my feet. "I told you we should have waited!" I swallowed, my stomach calming as the ground steadied beneath Yang's grasp.

"Fascinating," the dark-haired woman whispered, tilting her head to one side. Her eyes shifted from Yang to me and back. "That might explain it," she murmured, talking more to herself, and turned toward the kitchen. "Sit her at the table and please don't take your hand off of her if you can help it, Miss Long. Your mother's life is literally in your hand right now."

"Wait, what?" Yang asked. I took the opportunity to lower myself into one of the two chairs. Interesting that she'd left the two chairs on this side, rather than one for each side of the table. Our host busied herself collecting mugs and a pot which steamed from its spout. She set the mugs before us, the scent of mint wafting into the air as she poured the tea.

"It's... difficult to explain. Try describing color to someone who's been blind since birth. What do you say? How do you find the words?" the woman sighed and sipped her tea, flinching at the heat on her lips. "This... gift isn't something I can just turn on or off," she said, adding with a mutter, "as that would have made my life too convenient, wouldn't it?" She avoided our gazes as she looked upward, her thumb drumming on the table. "It's... hmm. Well, when you came in I... felt your mother start to ail. You caught her, and at that moment it stopped." She glanced at Yang and myself with an apologetic look.

"You say you don't know how this happened," I said, eyeing the tea. The woman decided to risk burning the roof of her mouth by sipping her own. "Well, what _did_ happen then? And what should we call you? Or do you prefer 'hey you?'" Yang snorted and gave my fingers a squeeze.

"It's tempting!" she said with a grin. "But that's probably not a good idea. Hmm. Let's go with Acacia. It's nicely symbolic, what with what happened." Acacia rubbed her eyes and raised a finger even as Yang opened her mouth. "I'm getting to it. Look, do you want the confusing technobabble? Or should I put it in layman's terms?"

"Technobabble?" Yang asked.

"Yes, it involves tachyons and a dark matter surge and I've already lost you haven't I?" Acacia sighed and gave me an intent look. "I'm trying to get home. All this?" She gestured at several computers and monitors lining the wall behind her, the ones on the end clawed and smashed while two others were blackened. "It's to find a way. I was running a simple low-powered test when... well, something went awry. There was a power surge; the system was drawing in power from somewhere. I don't know yet from where. Several of those things," she nodded at the trapped Ursa "appeared in here, with more outside. If I were to hazard a guess? You appeared at the same time. In the morning, right?"

I nodded, trying to grasp what she was talking about. I enjoyed tinkering with machines but I couldn't understand most of what she'd said. One question came to mind, and my voice was the barest whisper as I asked "Why?"

She must have understood my question somehow, though I barely did. "If I knew why you came back, I could start my own religion and bring back people's loved ones, couldn't I?" Acacia gave Yang a kind glance and then turned back to me. "Given how torn up your daughter is? I'd say she needs you. And for a brief moment? You've been able to come back to her. As you had always intended."

I closed my eyes tight against the tears and swallowed, forcing the lump down in my throat. "So. I'm going to die again. Fade away?" At least I'd gotten to see Yang again, if only for a moment. I scrubbed my eyes and glanced at Yang, who was shaking her head, her eyes wide.

Acacia nodded, her eyes downcast, and then took a deep breath and turned to my daughter. "Unless we act to stop this. It will take a sacrifice." She stood, tension draining from her body as she drew herself erect. "Yang Xiao Long. This sacrifice would be yours. Will you live for your mother?"

Yang blinked and gave Acacia a nonplussed stare. "What?" I squeezed Yang's fingers and also stared at Acacia in confusion. At that moment she somehow seemed older than me. Older than my parents, my grandparents even, no matter that Yang looked to be her peer.

"It's simple," Acacia said, her voice quiet and reserved. "You called her here, Yang. It was my efforts to go home that opened the Door, but you feel abandoned, alone. She needed to see you one final time. Those two needs melded and drew her from... well, whatever lies beyond. But the Door has Closed. She will fade without some equitable trade. Or some way, someone, to anchor her here."

"Equitable? You mean someone would need to die so I can live," I said flatly. I would not allow that. Nothing was worth that.

Acacia smiled, probably catching my resolve. "Traditionally? That's how it's done." She leaned in with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes, the years melting from her in an instant. "I've never been big on tradition. A wise man once said that life can be shared. And I know of a way..." she closed her eyes, the smile vanishing and revealing the barest glimpse of vulnerability and pain before Acacia's mask hid it. "I can't guarantee this will work, mind you. I've not... done this before." She shrugged and slid back into the chair before them. "But if we do nothing? You'll be lost. Your daughter will be left with bittersweet memories and will probably throttle me. So let's take a leap of faith."

Yang squeezed my hand again while staring into her mug of tea. I unclasped my hand from hers and slid my hand down to take hold of her elbow. "Have some tea," I told her and turned back to Acacia. "What happens to Yang if she does this?"

"Mom, it's worth it!" Yang said, turning from the mug inches from her mouth to stare at me. At my look she turned back to the mug and sipped her tea.

Acacia's eyes flickered between us. "If it works? You'll be bound together. This is why I asked Yang if she would _live_ for you. Because you'll only live as long as she does." She fixed her gaze on me, her eyes sad. "That bond goes both ways. If you go out and do something stupid or try to sacrifice yourself to save her? She won't outlive you for long."

"So if I get sick or have an accident?" I looked at Yang, who put the mug down, its contents sloshing over the side and onto the table as she looked back at me with wide eyes. "For what, a couple extra years?"

"It doesn't matter!" Yang insisted. At my stare she flinched and then took a shuddering breath. "Mom, I nearly- I nearly died a couple months back. When I rushed in? It was to save Blake. And for what?" She glanced at her right arm, the sleeve tied shut. "I think she ended up saving me, before she ran," she confessed, rubbing her cheek on her shoulder and reaching over to snag my other hand to hold it tight. "Besides. You haven't seen Ruby yet. Or Dad! Maybe we can find some other way, some other option. But we need time to find it!" My heart ached as she turned back to Acacia. "Yes. I'll live for my mother. So. Um... how do we do this? Do you hook me up to one of those machines?"

Acacia shook her head. "No. I speak of the Mysteries, not of science. In layman's terms? Magic. I'll invoke a Divine, ask her to help us, bind the two of you together, and thus allow Summer to continue to live on despite the Door's Closure. And despite her death."

"Magic? But-" Yang blinked in confusion looking at Acacia and then over at me. "That's just in fairy tales, isn't it?" I have no idea why you're looking at me, Yang. I guess she hadn't been told the final truth - sometimes mothers _don't_ know everything.

"Your mother is sitting by your side because of arcane science beyond anything you can conceive of. And you ask if magic is real?" Acacia grinned. "I'm reminded of myself. A long time ago. I didn't believe in magic either when I was your age. But yes. It's real. Not all of it, but enough."

Yang glanced down at the table and then over at me before she returned her gaze to Acacia. "But- does it matter she's..." her voice trailed off.

Acacia smiled and shook her head. "I was adopted myself. Your mother is the woman who raised you. That's your bond. Not flesh. Not genetics. All that really matters is that you genuinely want this. That you are willing to sacrifice. To share your life with her."

"Then let's do this," Yang said, looking at me with a challenge in her eyes. I nodded, smiling back at her, looking at the daughter of my heart, if not of blood.

* * *

Magic. It was something from the old tales, the ones that spoke of the Season Maidens and other ancient mysteries. I rather enjoyed those old tales. Yet somehow Acacia made it seem _mundane_. I watched Acacia with a broom as she swept the floor around Yang and myself. Sweeping? What does sweeping have to do with magic? Where were the arcane tomes, shouldn't there be dusty old books involved? I will admit that the two candles were a nice touch. Acacia carved our names and dates of birth into them, but she didn't use some ancient rune-encrusted and jeweled blade. She took out her pocket knife and used that. The blade had specks of rust on it. How is that magical?

But there was _something_ going on. She gave each of us one of the candles, had us breathe upon them, prick our fingers, and had each smear a drop of blood on our candle. My blood didn't vanish into wisps of shadows this time. I swear, the candle started to feel heavier while Yang and I held them. We sat on the floor facing each other cross-legged, our feet touching. Acacia had us take our shoes off as well, which was a good thing. I think Ruby's sneakers were starting to give me a blister.

There was a rhythmic pattern to Acacia's sweeping and she moved clockwise around us. I could hear whispered words as she moved, small snippets that made little sense to me. Guardians and watchtowers. Flames and waves. The sun and mountains. A whispered plea.

The air stilled when she finished brushing the third time. I felt the hairs on my arm rise. Acacia started chanting something low and melodious. I could not make out the words, yet somehow the words filled an emptiness deep inside I had not known was there. She finished her song and gestured with one hand, the other still holding her broom upright, and Yang and I placed our candles on the ground before us. She leaned in, striking a wooden match on the ground, and lit each wick in turn.

She sank slowly to the ground and sat cross-legged with us, not with the fluid grace of a child. Gradual, with aches and age sapping the vitality within. I rubbed above my elbow on my right arm, which had started to ache. Acacia turned her gaze to Yang, who was holding my hand once more, and motioned to her. "You don't need to keep hold of her. She's anchored here now that the Circle's been cast."

"So that's it? I was expecting something flashier," Yang said. "So what do we do now?"

"Now? We encourage the bond to grow. And we hope." I felt my eyebrows try to creep past my hairline while my daughter looked equally incredulous. "Look, this is magic, not science. I know the ritual, but I've only seen it performed once before. And the woman's friend was dead, not-" she gestured at me, "in a halfway state. How do you feel, Summer?"

I shrugged. Her tone suggested she already knew, so she was probably asking for Yang's sake. "It's strange. It's... so still. And I can feel something in the air. It started the moment you finished sweeping." I glanced at Yang as I realized we were mirroring our actions in rubbing our right arms. "And my arm is starting to ache."

Yang flinched and pulled her hand away from her bandaged stump. "It- it does when I've been out in the cold. She's not feeling this, is she? Are we going to start..." she looked at me and then at her right arm again, her eyes widening.

Acacia shrugged. "I've no idea. I mean, I feel that all the time. I'm not sure how it differs with the type of bond we're forming with you two."

"What do you mean it happens all the time? You mean you-"

"Feel other people's pain? Yes. It's one reason I moved out here following the attacks on Vale. I didn't want to go nuts with everyone's pain and anxiety." I shuddered at the thought. Yang had mentioned Beacon had fallen. I hadn't realized that Vale itself had been attacked. And the attacks had happened during the Vytal Festival. Just Yang's pain alone, assuming I wasn't imagining it, was distracting enough. I couldn't imagine that multiplied by dozens of other people. How did she keep from going mad?

Yang blinked and leaned away from Acacia. "Everyone's? That's not going to happen to us, is it?"

Acacia snorted. "No. Your bond is closer to that between some twins. Sometimes they... I don't know. Share a soul? What you're doing is similar, except you've your own unique souls, and are sharing a life instead." I wonder if Raven and Qrow share that kind of bond? Could that be part of why he drinks? Did Raven running off leave that bond sundered? Is he masking the pain?

"But can't you just, I don't know, turn it off somehow?"

"Can you turn off your hearing? Or your sense of touch? If you really focus, you can ignore the sensations, but they are still there. Think of it as being in an auditorium. There are people all around you, and they are all talking at the same time and all those words blend together and you can't make out one conversation from the next. You'll hear the occasional word and shouted comments. But unless you can focus on a conversation, it's just noise. Though that doesn't really explain the empathy, I suppose."

"But you can blink!" Yang said with a grin. "Keep your eyes closed! Why don't you just..." Yang petered off as Acacia stared daggers into her, almost willing the air to smack my daughter upside the head. _Don't try it. You might be helping us but I'll smack you right back._ Acacia glanced at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"You know, there's a reason I stopped mentoring young fools," Acacia muttered. She turned her gaze back to Yang and her lips curled upward into what only a fool would call a smile. "Enough of me. We're here so you can bond with your mother. It's been what, a decade since she's been in your life? More? You should tell her about your teammates and your time at that school."

Yang stared back, biting her lip, and then sighed. "Yeah, nothing like misery to bring us closer," she said with a glance at her right arm. She looked down at the candles and I shot Acacia a glare before I felt... curiosity? Yang was still looking at the candles. Were they closer together?

The problem was, Acacia was right. I did want to know more. I wanted to hear the stories I had missed. But how? She wasn't about to start. She was torn up about Beacon. I smiled and looked back at Yang. "Tell you what, Yang, I'll start. I can tell you about when I went to Beacon. And then you can share your own stories in turn. Deal?"

Yang met my eyes and nodded. "Deal."

* * *

"And that's when Raven swore off ever wearing a cloak again!" I said, laughing. Yang's eyes sparkled with humor while Acacia continued her silent vigil, her eyes closed and palms on her knees while sitting cross-legged before the two candles. They'd burned to half their lengths, and were now touching. I'd not seen her move them. In fact, I'd not seen them move at all. But when they'd been put down, they were inches apart.

The sound of metal rattling drew my attention from the candles to the bedroom. The trapped Ursa had its claws entwined on one of the metal bars, trying to work it back and forth. "Um, Acacia?"

"Don't worry about the fuzzball. He couldn't pry them out earlier. He's just bored," Acacia said, not even bothering to open her eyes. "Besides, he knows I wiped out most of his brethren. Hated doing it but..." she shrugged.

"What did you use?" Yang asked. I rolled my eyes as Yang once more tried to weasel out of her turn storytelling. Several times now she'd tried to get out of her turn, but I'd foiled her every attempt. She'd avoided saying more about Blake though, and I could almost imagine an ache in my chest when she did mention Blake in passing, but given most of her stories had focused on Ruby, I didn't push. The glint in her eyes suggested her current efforts were more to tug my chain than a serious effort to avoid talking about Beacon. And maybe it was selfish of me... but I enjoyed hearing stories about my youngest.

I blinked back tears. She'd shared some more pictures of Ruby at Beacon, and my little girl had turned out to look like a younger version of me. My little girl was almost grown up. I smiled wistfully as I watched Yang try to engage Acacia. I frequently forgot Yang wasn't my daughter by birth. Not that it truly matters.

Acacia opened her eyes to stare at Yang and then glanced toward the ceiling and the attic window overlooking the yard. "It's a Gepárd M3, an older gun from my world. It was used primarily to take out light vehicles. There was a scorpion thing that took four shots before it went down, and I went through two drums of ammo before I got them all," she said, sighing sadly. "They ran at the end. I'm sorry I didn't stop the ones that went after you," she said, turning to me, and added "it's not really that accurate when targeting things over a couple klicks. Still, it's unfortunate I had to destroy them."

"Unfortunate? They're the creatures of Grimm! It's them or us!" Yang exclaimed.

"Have you ever asked _why_ they attack? Why they are drawn to negative emotions? If you could find a way to block or mute those emotions to keep the Grimm from finding you, then humanity could live in peace." Yang gave me a confused look, which I'll admit I returned. I knew the Grimm could think - the older ones at least - but they'd never given me reason to think they could be reasoned with. "How long have you fought the Grimm? How many battles have been lost? How many people have died? How many communities have fallen? If your traditions have failed to solve this problem, you need to look beyond them. Otherwise you'll be ill-prepared for when things fall apart. As they always do."

 _ **This is why I favor you. Yet you hide when there is no need.**_ I turned in shock back toward Acacia, the Words resonating, felt rather than heard, echoing from deep within.

The candles flared, Light pouring from them and onto the floor, quickly filling the Circle and pooling around our feet and legs, rolling up over us. It was done in an instant. It took an eternity. There was naught but the Light. We were the Light.

Yang stood before me, not in flesh but in shining spirit. Her two hands held my hands. Before us were Gates, barely ajar, a silver string drawing me toward them. A Song reverberated through the Light and tears would have come to my eyes if I had any, if we had been flesh. The string drew me to the edge of the Gate, Yang pulled along, a silver string rolling from her chest and down into Eternity and so very close and yet so very distant, connected to her body within the Light. As we drew nigh to the Gates, dwarfed by their immensity, the Other emerged from the Light. _**You wish your mother back?**_

 _yes_

 _ **You wish to stand with your daughter?**_

 _yes_

The Gates closed, the silver string held by the Other who offered it to Yang. Without a moment's hesitation my daughter accepted the string, and I blinked to find myself staring into Yang's eyes.

Between us the candles were gone, replaced by a single Candle, two wicks braided around an ethereal third. Lips brushed my forehead and I could feel the love of a child for her mother, the love of a mother for her child. A love so intense there was nothing else. We stiffened as one, held in the same instant of eternity.

Yet the Light never quite touched Acacia even as it surrounded her. Her voice was a whisper that played in the Light, barely vibrating the strings of Light that had filled my and Yang's being. _I do not deserve your love. You should not offer it to me._

 _ **Then why did you call, my Sentinel? Why do you weep when you knew I would respond?**_ the Other asked, sounding so childlike and yet mature, while Acacia's voice seemed older yet showed such vulnerability and pain at this moment.

 _I_ _**killed**_ _others. I continue to, even now! And I would again._ Acacia remained outside the Light as it flooded through the ceiling, filling beyond, streaming into the sky, reaching slowly toward Remnant's broken Moon shining down from far above. Acacia remained shadowed. Beyond.

 _ **Yet you called.**_

 _I couldn't let Summer die. Please? I cannot give you_ _what_ _you want! But Summer deserves to live again. I'm responsible for bringing her here. Don't send her back!_

 _ **They have already agreed to the Bond, my Sentinel,**_ the Other said, delighted laughter mingling with affection. _**You do know that I forgave you the moment you acted. You killed to protect others, not out of hate. You need just forgive yourself.**_

I gasped, as did Yang. The Light had vanished, if it had ever truly been. Only Acacia's tears bore witness to what had passed. That, and a candle burning steadily with twin wicks braided with an ethereal third.

Acacia continued to sob, tears running down her cheeks, and I moved around the Candle to take the girl in my arms. Yang shivered, drawing her left arm close to her side, her eyes wide. I saw Light reflected from them, a Light that chased all shadows from the room.

Acacia pulled away from me, forcing herself erect and taking a step forward to stand between me and that cold Light. A tall man, his hair untouched by the Light, spoke in a soft baritone that I felt as much as heard. "Do you honestly believe, _Acacia,_ that I need your Name to find you?" The strength leeched from my bones and out of the corner of my eye I saw the Candle flicker before it strengthened as Yang moved up to stand by my side.

"Your destiny is your own. I'll have no part of it. I choose my own path," Acacia said, her voice hoarse as tears continued to flow down her face. "I followed you for _decades._ And every time you say it is 'not yet time' for me to go home. I even left my daughter behind because you insisted. Screw that! I'll find my own way!"

I struggled, trying to remain on my feet. I wouldn't let Acacia face this alone. The man arched an eyebrow and I had this strange impression it was as much meant for me as for Acacia. I had surprised him. The Light glimmered and touched at things unseen by his side, teasing shapes suggestive of feathers arching up behind him. "Each time we have reached this point in space-time, you insist on your own path. Did you know that you have never found your way home quicker that way? You will fail once more, time and time again, until millennia have passed. Why do you insist on walking these same blind paths, making these same mistakes?"

Acacia took a step back and I forced myself to take a step forward. I placed a hand on her shoulder, oddly drawing strength from her even as she quailed. "I don't know who or what you are, but you are not welcome here. Be gone from this place."

"At what cost?" the man asked, his eyes luminous as he stared into me. "With but one _mistake_ she drew you from beyond the Gates. You should be at rest, not chained to this world once more. What do you think she will do next time? Perhaps she will shatter your world to match your shattered Moon above. She knows not what she does. She is a threat to you and all you hold dear," he said. He turned away from us and gestured at the Ursa which cowered in the doorway, and I felt a moment of pity for the beast; it should have fled into the room. But then, I suspect that would have made no difference at all. "This never should have happened," he said, and the shadow-bear trembled and then exploded into shadows which boiled briefly before they vanished.

"You _bastard!_ " Acacia shouted, stumbling and falling to her knees. "Why? He wasn't a threat!" She paused, turning to look toward the windows which remained shuttered against the night, her eyes even wider. "You even killed the shadow crows in the yard!"

"They are monsters. They would maim you, draw out your pain, and then kill you. They would show you no pity. Waste not tears for them."

I stepped between Acacia and the man, staring him down. "Am I next? Will you wave your hands and kill me next?" I could hear my daughter whisper no and she stepped forward as well, her shotgun-gauntlet armed and pointed at the luminous man.

"You do belong beyond the Gates. But you have been anchored here," he said, his gaze brushing the Candle, which I could sense flicker against his gaze, cold fingers grasping at my heart. Yang's hand quavered and I reached over to touch her, finding strength in her even as Yang found it in me.

The man stepped forward, his foot crossing the threshold Acacia had swept; swirls of air escaped while a cold draft wafted over me, adding to my chill. He gazed down at me, ignoring my daughter, her hair shimmering gold as her eyes blazed red. Fool man. "You shelter her when she could break your world. In leaving, she could leave this world drowned in Grimm. Let me take her from here. Her journey is not yours."

"No," I said. I studied his face and smiled in realization. "You say she could. Not that she would. Besides. I don't mind having returned," I said, turning and smiling at Yang, who continued to glare at the man. "I have family worth living for."

"Pyrrha Nikos. Penny Poledina." The names hammered down, striking me through Yang, who quailed at the names uttered. "Those two alone have left their mark on both of your daughters' souls and moved beyond the Gate, though you remember them not. Do they not deserve a second chance to live? To be with the families that mourn them? What of Roman Torchwick, or the faunus of the White Fang who died assaulting Beacon, or students and inhabitants of Vale who died as well? What of all the others who die even now. Do they not deserve a second chance?" The man suddenly looked weary, a glimpse of humanity emerging for a brief moment. He looked sadly down at Acacia. "When word spreads of your return, they will seek _her_ out. Will you shelter her from them? Hide her while she seeks her path? Let her tear your world apart? Let. Her. Go."

"I don't know what I did!" Acacia said, her voice a plaintive whisper from the floor behind me. I reached back, my hand brushing the hair on her forehead.

"Would they care? Come with me, child. In the end, you know you will."

"We will see," I said, staring down the shining man. Or at least I gave it my best try; it's kind of difficult staring down someone who's over a foot taller than you. I'd done it with Taiyang before though. He met my gaze and struggled to remain expressionless for a beat as if he also could follow the train of my thoughts, and then smiled, his face human as he nodded.

"Before, you remained silent. I am glad you found strength in your daughter during these last two turnings of the Wheel. I do hope you are right... but plan for the worse, Summer Rose. For death still stalks you." I blinked as the room went dark, the man gone. The sole illumination remaining came from the Candle which had flickered but never gone out, and which once more burned steady.

Silence filled the house, broken only by sniffles from Acacia as she struggled to hold in tears. I turned and sank to the ground, wrapping my arms around the child-like woman before me. I looked up as Yang rested her hand on my shoulder and then back to Acacia, wiping tears from her face. "You're coming with us."


	5. Epilogue

**Strange Aeons: Shadows of the Past**

by R. A. Howard

 **Epilogue**

Acacia stared up at the living room ceiling. She'd managed a couple hours of sleep, but it was still an hour or more until sunrise. It was hard to believe that once she'd been a late riser. Of course, given everything that had happened she hadn't expected to get any sleep at all, especially not under a strange roof. She glanced over at the fireplace where their corgi snoozed; he opened his eyes briefly as if wondering why anyone was up at this hour and then closed them to sleep some more.

But Summer had insisted she return with Yang and herself. She'd taken charge once... he'd left. It was best to avoid his name. Names had power, if not always in the way people thought. For some, names were an invitation. But he'd left. For now. Because of Summer.

She had gathered most of Acacia's belongings. Clothes, the M3. Pictures she'd had out to remind her of where she was going. Of home. Friends lost. Her daughter, whose name she'd claimed as her own in this place. She'd left the electronics behind; not that Acacia blamed her. She was tempted to leave it for the owner to sell off to help pay for damages caused by the Grimm. She'd need to find some way of building a new quantum computer from scratch anyway if she wanted to avoid whatever... imperfections had caused the power surge. If that was even possible.

Summer and Yang continued to sleep, their slumber uninterrupted by dreams for the moment. No doubt that would pass. No, it was something outside that had woken her. Minds murmuring in the distance. Two were headed toward the house - one was familiar. She'd sensed him many times since she'd started renting the neighboring house. The other she'd only caught glimpses of before. Even with the blur of alcohol there was a sharpness to that mind, an immediacy. Suspicion and a deep weariness. Acacia contemplated letting Summer sleep on, but suspected she'd wake the moment the door opened.

The dog remained by the fireplace as she pulled off the cover and sat up, and Acacia quietly made her way toward the guest room where Summer had gone to bed. She could sense Yang was deep in sleep in the extension at the end of the house. They'd offered to let her sleep in the youngest's bed, but she insisted on staying on the sofa

Summer was already rousing when Acacia quietly opened the door to the guest room. Further down, Yang also started to stir, her bond with her mother resonating. That could prove inconvenient. Yang would need to learn how to cope and block out her mother. And Summer would need to learn as well.

"What is it?" Summer asked, blinking up at Acacia as she sat up in bed.

"Company. I think it's your husband. He's not alone. I'm not sure who it is, but he's been drinking. They'll be at the door in a few minutes."

"It's probably Qrow," Summer said with a frown. "He... started drinking after his sister Raven vanished. You're sure it's Taiyang?" She stood and stripped out of her nightshirt and pulled on a white blouse, buttoning it from the bottom up.

"Summer? You might want to stay in the room at first," Acacia said, wincing at the look Summer shot her.

"Excuse me? Why?"

"I know you want to see him. More than anything," Acacia said, her blue eyes steadily meeting the silver of Summer's. "But maybe we should warn him first?" Acacia shrugged, turning before the other bedroom door opened with a yawning Yang looking out at her.

"What's going on?" Yang asked, shivering in the cool air. She hugged her arm close and blinked blearily down at Acacia.

"Your dad's almost home-" Acacia said, only for Summer to interrupt her with a snarl and a glare.

"She wants me to hide in here!"

Acacia smiled and whispered, "You? Hide? You'd never hide, Summer. From anything." She moved over as Yang walked over to the doorway. "No, I just want you to stay in here until we tell him you're back. It's not like they thought you were missing, Summer. What do you think will happen if they open the door and see you without any warning?"

"I-" Summer blinked and looked from Acacia to Yang and back, suddenly unsure. Yang tried to stifle another yawn, and Acacia had to fight off a sympathetic yawn in return. "I don't know."

Acacia sighed, stepping forward, and put her hand on Summer's shoulder. "It's easy in the stories. People just... well, come back and there's never a doubt. But this is real life," she said, trying to ignore the fact that _real life_ in Summer's world included monsters made from living shadows. "If my best friend walked through the door and said she'd come back from the dead? I'd expect it to be a con. And that's even with being psychic."

"So how do we tell them Mom's back then?" Yang asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Acacia closed her eyes. They were on the path. They'd be there in a minute. Two at most. "I'll wing it."

"What?" Summer spluttered. "You want me to 'wait' in here and you'll wing it?!"

"They're walking up the path now! I'll figure something out! Please!" Acacia said, her eyes pleading. She turned and walked out of the room, heading to the sofa, her stomach churning. All those stories and they never went into this.

Yang was busy laughing. Acacia could sense Summer remaining in the bedroom, hurriedly getting dressed, her thoughts roiling as much as Acacia's stomach was. She glanced up as the door handle rattled and the door swung open, the corgi waking in a flash and rushing to the door to greet his owner. A blonde-haired man started in, noticing her and Yang even as he held the door open for a red-eyed raven-haired man. "Mister Long?"

"Yes, who are you?" he asked, looking over at Yang whose eyes were still dancing and hiding her face behind a hand as a faked yawn turned into a real one.

"I'm... Acacia. Your neighbor. I- we need to talk. Could you come in? Have a seat. Please?"

"We were just at your place. Are you alright? You reported Grimm in the area," Taiyang said, heading over to the kitchen table and taking a seat, the dog following on his heels. The raven-haired man- did Summer call him Crow? No. Qrow. That's it- closed the door and made a show of taking a long gulp from a metal flash in his hand, though she sensed he was faking it. Most of the liquor had pooled to the side of the flask. He wasn't as drunk as he pretended, and watched her through half-hooded eyes.

"Yeah. Um-" Acacia sighed. "The Grimm were my fault. I was working on something and..." Acacia shrugged. "Something screwed up. Next thing I knew, I had a couple dozen baby... Grimm? Yes. Don't worry. They're all... gone now."

"We saw your front yard. It was pretty torn up. Are you sure you got them all? What were you doing that attracted them?" Qrow asked, slurring his words just a touch. She felt his suspicion, and watched as his eyes flickered to the guest room and back.

"That- that's not the important thing," she said, closing her eyes. Time to sink or swim. At least he was sitting down for this. "The thing is- well, it wasn't just Grimm that appeared. Your wife, Summer? She came back as well. Summer, you can-"

She heard the chair scrape and tumble to the floor. Footsteps, running, emotions sweeping over her with intensity, burning so brightly. She'd been forgotten. Summer's own emotions, happy, overwhelmed, smothered! Yang- Yang was with them, talking, but Acacia couldn't make out the words. Cold dark cynicism. Suspicion. A hand on her arm.

 _Glimpses. A woman, dark skinned with a web of scars on her face, resting within a metal chamber attached to a larger machine, balanced between the two worlds. Maidens. A young woman, red hair pulled back, a golden tiara, her eyes scared. A man looming, metal showing above his brow, streaks of grey hair on the sides of his head, a white jacket. A grey-haired man with glasses concealing sad eyes, holding a cane. Wings flapping._

"What did you do?" Qrow demanded in a low voice, his hand a vice on her arm.

"I have no idea," she said, opening her eyes to meet his gaze, looking at him in shock. "You- you know where she has to go. How she can stay here for good, without needing Yang."

He stepped back, releasing her arm as his eyes widened. She whispered one last word before the ground came up to meet her. "Atlas."

The End. And the Beginning.

* * *

Afterword: And so wraps up Strange Aeons. It has been a learning experience, I will say that. And the first lesson? Prologues dealing with OCs can turn people away from the story. I may very well have been better off skipping the first part with Acacia and the accidental summoning of the Grimm (and of Summer). I could have expanded further in Chapter 3 (perhaps with a flashback scene utilizing an aspect of Acacia's telempathic talents) to show how the Grimm ended up summoned, and instead started with Summer from the getgo.

Similarly, this Epilogue could have stayed in the point of view of Summer herself - it would alter how it flows, but that's not really that big a deal. So who knows. At some later point I might very well rework this story and do just that.

As for later segments? They are planned. I'm not entirely sure where one part of this will go, partly because I'm not sure where Rooster Teeth plans on going with RWBY itself - and while this story is not Canon, I strive to ensure the story remain as close to Canon as possible. That includes the ultimate ending I have in mind, which will remain a secret until written. But we may very well see some familiar faces, expected and unexpected, in the next couple of segments, should they hopefully get written.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this tale!


End file.
